Business intelligence is defined as the ability for an organization to take all its capabilities and convert them into knowledge, ultimately getting the right information to the right person at the right time via the right channel. Business intelligence analytic applications provide information technology professionals the power to bring together diverse data, resulting in better alignment with the information technology professional's business, and a more agile information technology organization. Furthermore, business professions can gain access to various types of information they need using business intelligence analytic applications, in addition to freedom to explore the information in an unconstrained and intuitive manner using advanced search visualizations. Business intelligence analytic applications can provide support for guided exploration, search, and analysis on any kind of information: structured, semi-structured or unstructured data, either from inside an organization or from external services.